Naruto The New God Of War
by Yano-Kun
Summary: After a bad attack from Sakura Naruto decides to leaves the village of the leaf to be come a god among me to be come the new God of War with a little help from Kratos himself. paiing not yet chosen will except flames but only to heil with F&F.
1. Change Is Not Always Welcome

Hello people it me Yano-kun this is my second FF so please review so I know what I can change if need be lol so here it is.

Normal human talking "i will kill you"

Normal human thinking "hmm this is good to be good"

**God or Demon talking "hmm you seem funny"**

**God or Demon thinking "hes good"**

_Name of Jutsu's or attacks "Kage bushin no jutsu"_

**098765432112345678900987654321123456789009876543211234567890098765432112345678900987654321**

Naruto can't stand it any more any more the villager had broke into his house countless times kick him out of the orphanage stop him from going into every shop, restaurant he just about get to the academy every day but that not without him problems with the villagers giving him glares or trying to attack him but not just villagers but some times there are shinobi after him throwing kunai or shurikens at him using him as target practice every time they got the chance to but thing went to far when the girl he was in love with attacked him because he didn't keep his promise of bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru.  
(_Flashback no jutsu)_

Please Sakura-chan stop it. pleaded a 12 year old Naruto while dodging a kunai to the chest.

Why are you doing this Sakura-chan i haven't done anything to you or this village so please sto.......agrrrrrrrrrrrr! shouted Naruto being stabbed in the chest he dropped to the floor blood coming from him chest he started to cry.

Finally got you die you scum. she shouted with venom in her voice. Still stabbing him in his chest and arms also his legs by this time Naruto just lied there motionless just staring into Sakura's eye's which she noticed.

What the fuck are you staring at. she shouted slashing him in his right eye leaving him blind for a while.

Why is she doing this to me what have i done know this is all that ever happens to me i just get attack be the people i try to protect i have to find out why she is doing this to me. said Naruto mentally speaking to himself.

Sakura.... why are .....you doing th..is to trying his hardest to speak while blood is shooting out his mouth.

Ha why am i doing this you always say you never break your promises saying that was you nindo your ninja way but you did break your promise....you told me you promised me you would bring Sasuke back but you failed you broke your promise to me you lied Naruto so you might as well be died so im going to make sure you ARE! at this point hundreds of villagers had come to see the "demon" die and shouting things like "die demon" or "finally your time has come you demon scum".

With all that said Naruto gave up hope with all the villagers knowing they would never accept him in his current possession he had to show them that he could become stronger than any man before him or after him.

I'm going to become the most feared thing this world will ever see the Gods themselves will tremble at my name! said Naruto mentally shouting at himself.

Naruto theres no stopping it you know if you had kept your promise maybe thing could have been different but you didn't you failed me so you are no use to Sakura in a sort of soft voice before stabbing Naruto in the heart seeing the co bolt blue eye of his gone she got up and walked away only to be stopped by the sound of Naruto soft but verminous voice.

Sakura village you will all pay for what you just did to me i'll make sure of it you will all pay this village will burn and you will all wish you had treated me better the attack you Kyuubi did 12 years ago will look like a child's play to what i will do to you ALL! Naruto shouting the last bit before passing out from serious wound he just gotten for that bitch Sakura.

When he opened his eye he was in his mind scape all hell was breaking lose down there the usually calm water at his feet was bubbling like crazy the walls were changing color from normal gray to black he knew something was wrong was going on he had you find Kyuubi fast.

He found the Kyuubi pumping chakra like crazy Naruto almost got knock over by the wave of chakra but got his footing before shouting to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi what is going on why are you pumping so much chakra out like that. Naruto shouting trying to get the Kyuubi's attention.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ....finally came.....about fucking time you little......kit.......I'm trying to ....keep you alive.......your dieing kit and i need your help. Struggling out before going back to concentrate.**

Naruto and Kyuubi came friends after the incident in Wave when he used his chakra to beat Haku after that you would find Naruto more quieter than before the mission he would talking to the Kyuubi most the time.

What can i do to help you usually fix the problem not me remember!. Shouting to Kyuubi

**Ye but to .......much demonic........ chakra will .......kill you there...... no if buts.... our....maybes so i ....need you to......pump your .....chakra into ......me so i........can heal just able to finish his sentence yet again.**

OK so what do i have to do! Naruto shouting again

**All you have to do is put your hand on the cage and pump you chakra into it then we can stop you from dieing. shouting Kyuubi before going back to pump chakra into him body. **

So Naruto did as he was told he put his hand on the cage and started to pump chakra into the cage and the Kyuubi's chakra started to change into different colors and all the wall started to change back to there normal Grey dirty color.

Well that was close ha ha. said Naruto but no answer came back to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi can you hear me. shouted Naruto to Kyuubi but still no answer.

KYUUBI CAN YOU HEAR ME. Shouted Naruto still trying to get Kyuubi attention running over to his cage.

WHERE ARE YOU KYUUBI. Naruto shouting as load as he could.

**Can you here me kit cough i need to tell you cough something. Kyuubi struggle out while coughing **

Your alive thank the Gods that your alive. said Naruto happily for the first since he passed him academy test.

**I wouldn't if i where you yet ha cough ha because it the Gods fault i like this cough I've lost a lot of chakra healing you so i have i have to go sleep cough for a long time how long i don't. said Kyuubi in between coughs.**

What but who am i going to talk to you were my only said while he was starting to cry and Kyuubi noticed and shouted out at him.

**YOU ARE MY CONTAINER YOU WILL NEVER BE SEEN CRYING AGAIN DID'NT YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE GOING TO GET REVENGE ON THIS STUPID VILLIAGE AND HIS shouted out stoped the boy from crying.**

At this Naruto stopped his crying and looked up at the giant cage in front of him showing now fear in his eye's.

**Know kit you have you grow so strong you will have to be come a God among men you will have to travel to Holy country there you will find a temple with a man named Kratos lives he is a old friend of mine he will help you if you pass his test the test will be abo..........arrrrggggggggggg. Kyuubi was interrupted be a pain in his body.**

Kyuubi what is the test about tell Naruto

**I can't if i don't g sleep know i don't think ill ever get back up................ shouted in pain again.**

**Goodbye kit make me proud. said Kyuubi before drifting off in a deep sleep for how long nobody knew.**

Goodbye Kyuubi i will make you proud of me by destroying the one who did this to you this village will fall by my hands. Said Naruto in a calm voice he woke up in the street where Sakura had attacked him all his wounds were healed but his cloths were still all torn and had blood drenched on them he got up and look and walked away he looked in a window to see his reflexion he had a scar across he right eye and said to himself before walking away.

They have beaten me but i still stayed loyal to them i they tried to destroy my hopes but i still protected them they send me on a missions that would be hard for a jonin but i still make it thought but instead of a congratulation they give me glare but the last straw was when they took away my only true friend Kyuubi so I'll take something dear to them there village and there LIVES! Naruto said the last bit with as much venom as possible letting out as much KI (if you don't know what it is you are just dumb but i'll tell you this once killer intent) he could.

With that said Naruto walks away and goes to the gates and leave that village for he does not know but one thing is for sure that when he returns he will make sure that the village of Konoha will fall and blood will be spilled.  
_(Flashback no jutsu end KAI)_

_1234567890098765432123456789098765432112345678900986543211234567890098765432112345678900987654321234567890098654321_

Well there you have it is my second Fan fiction i hope you like better than my first on lol

cya later from Yano-Kun


	2. A New Hope

So this is my second FF WOW I haven't done this for a while xD I should really do this more often I think I have a good story going I just need to keep interested in it long enough you know plus I got to stop playing World Of Warcraft as that don't help much now does it. So here we go and remember I like constructive help not just flaming please It makes me cry =[ and we don't like that .

* * *

Naruto woke up from his dream/flashback in the middle of the forest miles away from civilisation he was lost he had been walking for what seemed like a life time, alone.

It had been 3 days since Sakura's attack on him if you could call it that. With the Kyuubi in its deep sleep Naruto felt like something was ripped from his very soul he felt, alone again like before he meet the Kyuubi.

-Looks like I'm lost but I can't stop know I'm not breaking this promise, not on my life- Naruto pondered while walking.

After 2 hours walking he finally came to some sort of a small village but the village was in somewhat in ruins but these ruins looked old like they had been there for years like hundreds of year's maybe thousands but none the less a small village had made a settlement with the ruins.

"Know look what we have here." Naruto says out loud while looking at the ruined village.

"Maybe I can get some supply's here and/or directions to the Holy Country" Naruto says to himself while walking to the village.

Naruto asked many people for help but they just ignored him like he wasn't there but that never bothered him he was not looking for their respect he was looking for their help. After about the fifth person ignoring him he left it and carried on his way through the torn up village he came to what looked like a temple.

"Maybe this is the place I'm looking for it looks like a holy place and all" And with a goofy smile he walks into the place with that alone seemed hard because the door was made of think stone which weighed a ton.

"Fucking hell how do people get into this place maybe if I put a bit a chakra into my push it might open" With that said he tried his plan and it worked but because Naruto isn't used to using his chakra is such a way he was a bit tired but he told himself he wouldn't take a rest not yet anyway he still had far to go and a promise to keep.

He walked into the temple and called out to anyone but no answer he tried again but to no avail.

"Well that seemed like a waste of time." As he was about to walk out someone called out to his cries?

"What do you call for child?" Naruto jumped at the sound of this and got into his defensive stance while looking around.

"Where are you?" Naruto called out into the darkness. As he called that out an old man came out of the darkness, the old man was wearing a brown dirty looking robe with a white beard. The old man stood straight, strong looking like every man did in the ruined village he had his eye closed but stood as if staring right at the blonde.

"I'll ask again." The old man stated calmly.

"What do you call for?" He said opening his eyes and looking into Naruto cobalt blue eyes as if looking into his soul as if reading his very mind from just looking at him. It gave Naruto the shivers but he didn't faultier.

Going out of his defensive stance but still alert he asks "I'm looking for directions to Holy Country old man."

The old man shocked by Naruto answer started to walk closer to him.

"Why do you look for such a place boy?" He asked Naruto while still walking towards him as if walking to the exit of the temple.

Naruto was wondering what the one man was doing then he realised that he was walking to the exit.

"I'm looking for someone Old man and I was wondering if you could help me get there." Naruto said while standing in the Old man's way.

The Old man stopped and looks Naruto right in the face in the same way as before as if reading his soul, reading his mind but this time Naruto just looked back in his face showing no fear. The Old man was taken back a bit by this but composed himself and ready to walk past him but before he could move Naruto spoke.

"I'm looking for a man by the name of Kratos." The Old man looked dumb struck into Naruto's face.

-Does this boy have a death wish he looks to see the King of Gods himself- The Old man screamed in his mind.

"Why do you search for him child." The Old man spoke with fear in his voice. Naruto kept in his strides never feeling the sensation before he couldn't place it never before had he been able to grasp this but then it hit him like a ton of brick right in the head, he had felt it before. When he fought Haku and Sasuke he felt it but he was too caught up in it to remember this feeling was power and he obtained this power from the fear he distilled in people and he liked it.

"I look for him because I need his help for reasons of my own and the name is Naruto got it memorised." With that said Naruto tapped his head.

The Old man shouted out to Naruto which scared him a bit because of the random outburst.

"None go to the Ghost of Sparta unless they have a death wish!" The Old man screamed at Naruto.

By now Naruto was royally pissed and grabbed the man by the collar. "Look Old man I don't have time for your bull shit just tell me and I'll be on my way!" Naruto said with a bit of an edge and a boom in his voice.

The old man was shaking from the tone of Naruto voice but saw the look in his eyes and asked him yet another question. "Tell me then Naruto what help could the Ghost of Sparta give you."

Naruto looked at the man and said "If you're talking about Kratos then he can give me the power to get my revenge on those who have wronged me on those who have taken my innocence from me I with his help will slay them and anyone else that stands in my way." The old man yet again looked into Naruto eyes and saw a fire light in them.

"Ok Naruto I will help you get to Holy Country if you promise me something first." The Old man said while looking at the fire in Naruto's cobalt blue eyes.

"What Old man." He said while letting go of the old man.

"Don't tell Kratos I helped you and grow strong take your revenge and never let that fire in your eye's die because if you do then you will die and I find you interesting." The Old man finished what he was saying and went back into the darkness of the temple for a short while and came back out with a scroll in his hand.

"Do you promise me Naruto?" The Old man said standing straight again like when he first came into the temple.

Naruto smiled the first time since before Sasuke left with Orochimaru it was a big goofy smile he even gave the man a thumbs up like he did back in Konoha.

"I promise Old man you can count on me I never break my promises believe it." The Old man anime style sweet dropped at that as well.

"Promise me another thing never use that again "believe it" more like "what the fuck." (XD no really what is that)

Naruto in turn sweet dropped but promised the old man anyway.

"Naruto what I have in my hand is a map to Holy Country not many people now where it is for the fake that Kratos himself is there well a statue of him is there but that is beside the point." The Old man said quietly trying to keep this a secret between him a Naruto.

"What he isn't there only a statue what the fuck can I do with a statue that's not going to help." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"You'll see when you get there anyway just take the map and don't talk to anyone while going there it's not that far from here really just follow the map." The old man said while handing Naruto the map.

"Ok Old man Arigato for the help." Naruto said as he was about to walk away the Old man called out.

"By the way my name is Calypso." He said.

"That's a weird name Calypso-san." Naruto said while wondering what it meant.

"It means to cover and to conceal." Calypso said to Naruto then tapped his head and said "Got it memorised." With that said Calypso walked back into the darkness of the temple.

Naruto smiled into the darkness and walked out of the exit staring to make his way to the Holy Country with a smile on his face feeling happy for once.

Back in the cave Calypso had an evil smile on his face. "Yes go Naruto I and you will meet again and when we do I'll finally get my revenge on Kratos for what he did to me and it will be by your hand that it will come as well, with your help the ghost of Sparta will be nothing more than a ghost." Calypso chuckled out loud and some lightning was cracking around him.

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 2 is up and I want some reviews people I have tried to fix my spelling and grammar so please tell me what you think of the story so far guys I would love the feedback it would be pointless not to have any but like I said before not all flame just tell me what you think and how I can fix it.

Oh and one more thing I am looking for a Beta reader you know someone I can send my shit to so they can add remove and do what the fuck they have to make my story into or story and better =]

I have also changed the how people are speaking as well instead of underlining it will be between two dashes like such –what you thinking about- .


End file.
